Ken and Yolei Forever Ch 2
by kenichijouji1776
Summary: See what happens when Ken sends Wormmon on a dangerous mission.


Ken and Yolei Forever

Ch 2: Die Really Hard

(Yoro and any other characters like him were not part of the original Digimon world and are my own creations.)

Driving into Koto Special Ward it had begun to get dark. Ken was already missing Yolei pretty bad. But he had to be focused on getting her back. Parking the Audi by his favorite Udon shop, Yorozuya's, he decided to eat before tonights mission. It was quiet tonight, Yoro was wiping up tables and his wife Kiku was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Ah, Ken-San, What can I get you tonight...your usual?"

"Yes, Yoro-San, Katame, but tonight put in some shichimi and sansho spice."

This caused Yoro, to blink a couple of times...ken never ordered those two spices in his food, they were expensive...It got Yoro to thinking.

"Ken, what is going on. You're sad and spending more then usual."

"Yoro, you are most perceptive...Yolei is missing."  
There was a loud crash in the back, a dish had slipped out of Kiku's hands causing the remaining guests to turn their heads...A shocked look was on her face, she had been listening.

"Come to my private dining room, Ken. Kiku, join me. Hisao, take over the kitchen."

"This is going to be a long story, isn't it?", said Yoro inquisitively as they sat down.

Kiku was starting to tear up. They were good friends. Where to start thought Ken...Five minutes later Ken had his food. He had gone into detail not sparing anything while Yoru and Kiku listened with great interest and dead seriousness.

"Ken-san, I happen to know who these men are, they are Yakuza, in addition to anything else they might be as a cover."

Now it was Ken's turn to blink.

"Yoro way you describe everything, this is how they operate. A rumor came through an anonymous contact, was that the "dragon's hoard had been taken." That means Ken, that Yakuza had taken something valuable to the enemy. As you know, this is personal somehow, but who could you have angered in organized crime?"

Yoro had been in the Japanese Defense Force for his whole life till his retirement. After which, he had opened up Yoro's with what he had saved and was doing quite well. As his business grew, inevitably Yakuza became interested, but he had refused their offers. But why did they attack Ken, to get at him? No that made little sense. They must be after something larger he thought.

"Yoro, I don't know, but i need to know if i can borrow your guest house, i need somewhere unlisted to stay for now, my home is likely not safe."

"It would be ideal Ken, but its on the other side of Japan! Its only for my vacations. Ken I will do it, but only for 1 million Yen. It took our family two generations to own it.."

Yoro was doing him a huge favor, but it was a lot of money even so. Still, considering that a house in Sendai could be 25 million, it was a favor to cover potential damages. Okay he thought, if he could draw these freaks away from Tokyo, Niigata cliffs was the perfect place to deal with them.

"Ok Yoro, you have a deal. I anticipated it and have your money here." Ken took out a few stacks and set them before Yori. Kiku's eyes grew huge and a smile couldn't help take over her face. She could do so many things with that, and tried to stifle a giggle..."

Yori, looking a bit impatient with Kiku, said: "The deal is struck. The money doesn't mean do whatever you want, the money is insurance. You will get half back if the house is safe."

Ken's mobile pc made a special noise that let him know it was Operations at Tokyo Police. Waving farewell to Yoro and Kiku, Ken went outside to answer the phone.

"Ken Here,"

"Ken, we have a problem, someone tipped our target, they are not there.."

At this point, Ken was becoming outraged, but knew how important it was to keep his cool at this moment.

"Acknowledged, ops."

So much for that...then his phone rang again. This time the number was listed private.

"Who is this?" said Ken, a touch of irritation escaping into his voice.

"You should know just by the sound of my voice, Ken-San."

Getting into his sleek black Audi, Ken let out his name slowly..."Yamato, you traitorous and dishonorable bastard, what have you done with my wife!"

"Tsk, tsk, Ken. If you want your wife to live show more respect."

"What do you want Matt! Spit it out!"

"Why, to discredit you, ruin you."

Ken tried to trace the phone call, but couldn't get any kind of fix..strange.

"Don't bother Ken, you can't trace me, line is encrypted...Ken, I want to rule Japan, then the world. But as for what I want from you, Ken, are your digimon skills. I want you to use your digimon to get inside NSA-Fort Meade, Maryland. Wormmon can do it, but only with the tools I have set up." Then you can have your wife back Ken. I need access to their technet."

"I see, you want me to do your dirty work, and spend years in prison for your vain ambition.."

"Precisely Ken."

"Then Yolei is deprived of you. And from what I hear, she has some unhappiness about you. Or so Im told..."

Ken's mind spun. It must be Yoleis adopted sisters, it must be! Those vile hags! Rin and Toshiko Innouie were two of the most vile women he had ever met. Self righteous but completely hypocritical, they would control and manipulate everything to their advantage. They were in on it with Matt, how far did this thing go?

"Ok, Matt, Damn you, I'll get to work, I just want my wife back.."

"See that you do. I will be watching...". With that the phone made a click and the conversation was over.

A botched operation and now this. What Matt was asking was nearly impossible, given the level of security. He had only said that to buy time. Maybe, just maybe he could trick Matt into thinking he had given him what he wanted, just long enough. It would take such a perfect counterfeit, it might as well be the real thing.

He would fly to Niigata Prefecture and set up his base of operations. It's possible he would be followed. He counted on it. Driving home, his thoughts were to Yolei, his children. Just then a wild thought occurred to him. In his youngest son's room was a baby monitor, it recorded sounds and took video. He hoped it was still there! When he got home, he jumped out of his car, heart thumping loudly. Running into his sons room, the baby monitor was still there! Ha, how could they overlook it? But then, they were trying to round up three people with little time to think.

Reviewing the video, he became even more angry, sad, and disbelieving. Yolei's best friend Rika was there with two men directing the situation. Rika you horrible bitch! How could you! Ken was already getting angry with how much time Rika wasted on the phone with Yolei, taking her away from her motherly duties, but this was too much. How many people were willing to stab Ken in the back, how much were they paid to do all this? Rika said to the men, just before the recording cut out..."Take them to Shikoku Island, Ill meet you there in two days..."

Shikoku! He hadn't been there since he was a boy. He had gone there with some other boys on a nature hike at Setonaikai national park. How interesting. He wondered. Ken needed to pack. Just then his phone made another special ring, this time for Wormmon.

"Wormmon, we have some preparations to make. Here's what I need you to do..."

Ken told Wormmon that he had to find Rika's Computer. It was critical. Once there Wormmon had beat Rikas Digimon that was probably guarding her system. It was neccessary to knock the Digimon out without anyone knowing or triggering defenses, alerts or traps. Wormmon uploaded stealth software and poisoned data to knock out Rika's Renamon. Could probably wrap the renamon in worm silk to make its speed inconsequential. It could work.

Wormmon had his data loaded. He was ready. Renamon was a vicious digimon. Using claw attacks and speed in beast like attacks, renamon went for the throat in close combat. Wormmon though, had intelligence and could incapitate.

Using data taken from the computer at the warehouse. Wormon located the IP. Strange, it wasn't at Rikas house, but it was a tablet PC showing various different IP's. She took the PC mobile, looks like she goes to various cafe's in Tokyo. Wormmon tried and finally found the cafe in question. Ha, she was there at Mimi's Cafe!

Wormmon sent a harmless packet disguised as coming from her email site. This should not trigger renamons defenses. Confirmed. The ping was successful. He had to distract Renamon. Wormmon injected some malware disguised as coming from an adsite on the webmail Rika was using. This should just anger Rika, and she shouldnt realize it. He could see that Renamon was going for it. Only way he could do better was to put a ghost of Diaboramon in there!

Downloading himself however was the trickier part. He was quite a large file. Digimons could take up half a gigabyte in compressed form. So to do this he had to zip himself into a file where he would not be safe until he could unpack. It looked like Rika was reading her usual fan fiction stories for hours on end, so this should work. All that she would notice was that her download rate was slowing. If he was careful..

Wormmon chose to download from of a Wifi connection that was still present at the warehouse, this should cause her not to worry about the vector. Here we go. Everything seemed to go well, and thats where all hell broke loose. The Malware, unaware to Wormmon had opened up a rare vulnerability in his own stealth code by resetting one of the API's(application programming interface)! This made him just visible as he finished downloading. Renamon was attacking the malware code when he noticed wormmon sitting there in his area of the digital realm.

Renamon went beserk with Claw Fury. Wormmon had to leap aside and part of his code was damaged as Renamon raked fired rapid bolts of silk. It was working and Renamons speed was slowing to 3 Megabits per second. Still fast, but getting slower. His damaged code made his bolts slower.

Renamon sensing him slowing leapt to the attack and Renamon fired a large web which entangled and caught Renamon by surprise. He tumbled against the wall of Zone 3, Track 254 of Rikas hard drive. This allowed Renamon to start downloading Rikas file to Kens PC. Just then he got a com from Ken:

"Ok Wormmon, get out of there, I can tell you're damaged. Renamons claws are poisoned with the equivalent of digital rabies it will slowly make you insane! Ive got enough data that shows me all of Matt's group!"

Wormmon sensing Ken was right started downloading back to Ken's computer. He was getting sicker, and his download rate was slowing. A second later Renamon had broken out of the web and was going into his lethal claw storm attack. Wormmon became frightned and just got out of there as Renomons claw barely swiped him again. His code integrity was only 65 percent and dropping!

When Wormmon finally downloaded he was a mess. Ken started repaing the code with his own special medical code that restored the damaged code. Renamons code had a nasty creeping virus on board. Thanks Rika, Ken thought. But his night was about to get much worse. Regardless he had a ton of information on The Matt and Rika Digi-Crime Family. Further, Wormy was safe.

Renamon was disgusted with himself. He got beat by that little worm! The web he shot with was suffused with code that took his download rate down to almost zero, even when he was free. He slowly dragged himself to Rikas screen and made the report. He knew he wasn't gonna like what Rika was gonna say to him.

"Ken What!?" Rika screamed. "I'll kill him! As for you Renamon, Im gonna beat you to an inch of your digital life!

"Sorry Queen Rika, but Wormmon was ready for me." Ren knew his life was gonna be unbearable for a while.

Everyone in the cafe stared at her. Embarrased she ran out of the cafe. She ripped out her phone and called Matt.

"Kill Ken now! He just hacked my PC with Wormmon!"

"But I need him Rika, for our plan!"

"I don't care Matt! Kill that wretch!"

Matt sighed, but he had no choice but to obey the queen of their crime syndicate. He knew what car Ken drove and where he was right now. He would get an armed helicopter out to meet him on the freeway out of Tokyo, which Ken was on right now, heading to a private would make waves in press, but he had an explosive on board to kill Ken's assasins to cover his tracks.

The helicopter lifted of and headed for Ken's location. Ken was driving on the freeway to his private airstrip where TK kept a gulfstream jet that he was able to use on the rare occasion he should need it. Ken had a bad feeling because Wormmon had been caught. It was stuff he used to beat Wormy for as the emperor, but now he was kind, patient. He couldn't do that to Wormy for a vulnerability he didn't know he would cause. Such is life. But Wormmon was in the seat next to him and was happy again. Ken's medical code had worked. Finally, Wormmon had gotten the info he needed.

Listening to music from the roaring 1920's Ken sailed down the freeway at 90 kilometers per hour. He was police so no one paid him any mind as he flashed his police lights. Headquarters had insisted on a couple of snipers watching his place. Ken had said the Japanese Defense force needed to be there and they said no way. Ken shook his head at his departments stubborness. He would just have to get the other Digidestined to help him make his stand.

Ken could hear the sound of helicopter blades in the distance and realized they were after him. He pushed his car to 120 kph which was really dangerous but he really needed to be a very fast and hard to hit target. Ken decided to get onto a exit into a part of town not really heavily populated, just mainly warehouses.

The helicopter was nearly on him and as he pulled into a dead end street, he pulled out his Panzerfaust 4 he had in the back. Damn thing would take a sec to get ready. He saw the helicopter with its search lights looking around and finally it spotted his car. Just enough time to ready the Panzer. Someone was opening up with a mounted minigun!

Ken's Audi took multiple hits from the minigun and pieces of metal and glass flew everywhere. Wormmon freaked out, and lept for cover behind some trash cans. Ken finally got a shot off and the rocket hit the tail with a big boom! Oh no! It was falling toward his car! Ken grabbed Wormmon and ran for the other side of the street.

The helicopter smashed into the car and made a massive explosion as the fire triggered the explosives already packed on board. Ken had been hit by shrapnel as he dived for cover and his leg started to bleed profusely.

He was losing consciousness as he heard the sound of sirens approaching in the distance. Tucked in Wormmons hands was the precious datapad. He was fading...

Sora knew she had to be fast. She had gotten a report that people had spotted an armed chopper heading over Tokyo and moved to investigate. The transponder from Ken's car had stopped transmitting and she knew time was of the essence. She hoped she was not too late.

End of Ch 2. Next Chapter: Trouble in Tokyo.


End file.
